the beast
by NMLS
Summary: nuestros protagonistas han crecido y ahora se devén enfrentar... ? (bestiaxwirt) (mal summary) advertencia: errores de ortografía
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:**

 _Tiene errores de ortografía_

En un oscuro bosque

Un adolecente disfrazado de "duende" caminaba a paso rápido con una cara de terror miraba a todos lados, mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía una linterna que le alumbraba el camino

-Wirt: GREG-GREG –se detiene y alumbra por todos lados- HEY… HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ…

El Joven se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada, solo mirando a la oscuridad esperado ver una señal de vida

Pero…nada

Ni un ruido o ni un movimiento se notaba en ese espeso bosque cubierto por oscuridad

El adolecente con nombre de Wirt solo miraba a la oscuridad mientras notaba que su esperanza de ver si alguien apareciera para ayudarlo desaparecía lentamente

-Wirt: lo desconocido… no de nuevo –mira para todos lados con desesperación- GREG… BEATRICE… LEÑADOR

No recibe respuesta alguna

-Wirt: estoy-estoy solo en lo desconocido… no… Greg… como… como llegue de nuevo aquí –se sienta en el suelo y recuesta su cabeza en las rodillas- ¿porque? –comienza a llorar- …alguien quien sea…

No sabía cómo ni porque pero en esos momentos sentía una desesperación, dolor, tristeza y soledad que le llenaban el corazón

Las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos café oscuro, podía sentir como la luz de la linterna se apagaba y como la oscuridad lo en volvía en su frio manto

Justo cuando creía que iba perder la conciencia, escucho una voz

-?: _tranquilo niño… solo es un sueño, no hay necesidad de llorar_

Como impulso, Wirt se levanta y apunta la linterna asia donde se oyó esa voz

Wirt se congela en su lugar al ver a ese joven adulto tirado bajo un árbol rodeado por raíces (si lo quieres ver, busca: art/Over-the-garden-wall-Beast-524205307 y lo encontraras)

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de ir y ayudarlo, pero no pudo al notar como dos cuernos en forma de ramas se asomaban a cada lado de su cabeza

-Wirt: … -temblando- quien…

Pudo notar también como unos ojos luminosos lo miraban a él y al joven adulto de ojos color oro brillante

-?: _je_ _je_

-Wirt: ¿?... –lo vuelve a mirar con duda mostrada en su cara

-?: _esto más parece una pesadilla ¿no?... No te preocupes… estas a punto de despertar_ –le dedica una media sonrisa- _nos vemos Wirt…_

UN SEGUNDO DESPUES Wirt abre sus ojos y nota que solo fue una pesadilla

-Wirt: *inhala y exhala*… que intenso –nota que todo su cuerpo está temblando y sudando- lo desconocido… nunca antes me avía asustado así en solo pensar en que yo… volvería allá… -mira un punto fijo en la pared- ¿quién era ese hombre?

No pudo evitar pensar en sus ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad…

-Wirt: …wow -le da un escalofrió- …nadie vio eso –mira por todos lados en su habitación y no ve a nadie- *suspiro* menos mal… ¿Qué fue eso?...

-Greg: ¿Wirt?

-Wirt: eh… -voltea y ve a su ya no tan pequeño hermano- ¿qué pasa?

-Greg: ¿Qué pasa? Wirt llegaras tarde a la universidad… y yo a la escuela –dijo lo último con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

-Wirt: QUE –mira su reloj colocado en la mesita de noche- OH POR… LLEGARE TARDE -salta de su cama pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, cae de cara al suelo- AH

-Greg: jajaja

-Wirt: eso dolió –mira asia atrás y ve su pie enredado con la cobija- es enserio… -comienza a desenredar el nudo- solo a mí me puede pasar esto

-Greg: tranquilo Wirt, a mucha gente le pasa eso –lo dijo con una sonrisa- …pero a mí no

-Wirt: Greg espérame afuera, bajo en… 5 segundos

-Greg: ¿eso es posible?

-Wirt: lo are posible –se levanta y se quita la camiseta-

-Greg: WOOOOOO buscare mi cronometro –sale corriendo-

Y como lo avía dicho Wirt, lo hizo posible

Aunque tuvo sus dificultades o consecuencias como prefieran llamarlo

-primer problema: uso el champo y jabón especial de su madre, aunque le allá dejado la piel suave, podía notar el aroma a vainilla que Expedia todo su cuerpo y para su mala suerte era un aroma muy femenino para un chico de 17 años y por último es que Wirt sabía que si su madre descubría que avía utilizado sus productos que le avía costado un ojo de la cara, estaría condenado a una reclusión en su cuarto por todo el año universitario y que le arrebataran todos sus ahorros (y lo descubrirán porque Wirt dejo el champo vacío y el jabón partido en dos)

*segundo problema: al bajar a desayunar, se atraganto con todo lo que avía en la mesa incluyendo la manzana decorativa (eso causo que escupiera todo en la alfombra nueva)

*tercer problema: al ir a lavarse los dientes en vez de escupir la crema dental se la trago (causando un pequeño atragantamiento)

Y por último: mientras que Wirt y Greg corrían para ir a la parada del autobús, Wirt podía oír como su estómago rujía por comida (no le bastó con la crema dental 0w0) y que en cada paso que daban, notaba que se avía puesto su ropa interior al revés (la parte de afrente atrás y la de atrás adelante _posdata: Wirt usa calzoncillos cortos_ )

Al final pudo subirse al autobús, aunque primero tuvo que esperar el autobús escolar de Greg que por cierto iba retrasado y luego subir se al suyo

-Wirt: que buena impresión voy a dar en mi primer día de universidad… -lo dijo para sí mismo-

El autobús se detiene en un semáforo en rojo

-Wirt: genial… -decidió apoyar la frente en el vidrio de la ventana para descansar y cerrar los ojos-

No se preocupen madre y padre

Yo nunca estaré solo

Puesto que en mis días de vida

Siempre me acompañara, donde quiera que valla

La mala suerte siempre estará ahí para darme compañía

-Wirt: oye eso es bueno… -levanta su cabeza y busca en su mochila- me falta perfeccionarla pero aun así… -mira de reojo por la ventana- …no puede…

Afuera del bus se encontraba parado ese joven adulto con vestimenta negra que había aparecido en su pesadilla

ESTABA AHÍ

Parado en la acera en frente de su ventana sonriendo como si se estuviese encontrando con un viejo conocido

El bus arranco y se fue alejando del hombre de vestimenta negra

Wirt no tenía palabras en la boca, era EL, el mismo hombre que avía aparecido en su pesadilla

La misma cara, los mismos ojos dorados, el cabello negro y la capa de piel, ERA EL

Wirt lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar como el hombre iba desapareciendo en la distancia y cuando desapareció completa mente

-Wirt: …ser…

Continuara:…..

AVISO:

Gracias por leer y perdón por mis errores de ortografía tratare de mejorar

Posdata: el dibujo no me pertenece así que no me vallan a dar el crédito por ello.

Tampoco over the garden Wall

adios


	2. Chapter 2

Wirt no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, estuvo tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no noto que se avía pasado en su parada, hasta que vio la panadería que quedaba a dos cuadras de la universidad

-Wirt: WAAAAAAAAAAAH

El autobús se detiene de golpe y Wirt se baja sin notar las miradas de asombro del conductor y los pasajeros ni la del pobre hombre de 80 años que por poco y le causa un infarto

-Wirt: LLEGARE TARDE –grito mientras corría

*Dos horas después*

Wirt estaba comiendo en la cafetería, para su suerte cuando llego a la clase 30 minutos tardes el profesor que le tocaba la primera hora era flexible y no se enfadó pero le hizo hacer que se presentara en la clase (como cuando llegas a un nuevo colegio y te ponen al frente para que te presentes) y eso causo unas cuantas risas de parte de sus nuevos compañeros

-Wirt: *suspiro* -mira asia la ventana-

El paisaje del campus era hermoso casi parecía el jardín del edén flores, árboles frutales y arbustos de varias figuras, en verdad se podía ver que el jardinero amaba su trabajo

-Wirt: …hermoso –termina su comida, se levanta y se dirige al campus-

Afuera

Wirt se maravillaba de la belleza y fue tanta su admiración que sin querer choco con alguien

-Wirt: lo siento estaba distraído y no… -con cara de sorprendido- …Jasón Funderberker

-Jasón Funderberker: oh hola Wirt, descuida yo también estaba distraído

-Wirt: Jasón Funderberker ¿tú también bienes a esta universidad?

-Jasón Funderberker: oh sí, es una de las universidades con la mejor facultad de tecnología

-Wirt: oh si, si… sara me había hablado sobre eso

-Jason Funderberker: ¿de que?

-Wirt: de que querías estudiar tecnología

-Jasón Funderberker: oh si sara es muy linda, ¿como esta?

-Wirt: muy bien Jasón Funderberker, ayer hable con ella

-Jasón Funderberker: en serio ¿llego bien de su viaje?

-Wirt: tranquilo todo fue como lo planeo sara, el viaje fue tranquilo al llagar sus tíos la estaban esperando y se la llevaron a su casa

-Jasón Funderberker: que bien, me encantaría seguir con la conversación pero tengo que ir me a la segunda clase, adiós Wirt nos vemos luego –se aleja-

-Wirt: adiós Jasón Funderberker –se va por el sentido contrario-

Después de que sara y él se volvieran novios hace dos años y de que Jasón Funderberker no hubiera dado señales de tratar de robarse a sara, Wirt pudo relajarse y poder ver a Jasón Funderberker, no como un rival si no como un amigo aunque eso le costó un poco de esfuerzo (un año y medio con 12 horas y 35 minutos para que dejara de verlo como un rival y 3 meses y 6 horas con 20 minutos para verlo como un amigo)

Se detiene y se levanta la manga de su suéter para ver su reloj

–Wirt: son las 8:20… falta para que empiece la clase de las 9:00- camina asia un gran árbol y se acuesta en la sombra

Minutos después

Wirt aún seguía acostado en la hierba, desconectado de la realidad hasta que siente que le tiran agua helada

-Wirt: AAAAAAAAAAH –se levanta de golpe- ESTA FRÍA

-?: lo siento… pensé que estabas muerto

-Wirt: ¿Qué? –Limpiándose la cara-

-?: bueno… como llevas ahí un buen rato sin moverte me preocupe

-Wirt: estas exagerando, solo estaba durmiendo –se limpia el suéter- solo son las… -mira su reloj- 9:31…

-?: …

-Wirt: …

-Wirt: AAAAAAAAH –sale corriendo- NO OTRA VEEEEEES

-?: ¿…?

*dos horas después*

De nuevo Wirt estaba en la cafetería, en el mismo lugar que en la otra vez.

Pero esta vez tenía el peor de los ánimos para ir se a casa, aparte de que el profesor de la segunda hora le regañara en frente de sus compañeros, no tenía el ánimo de que su madre también le gritara por haberle dañado sus productos de belleza, así que decidió quedarse en la cafetería hasta su próxima clase (que mala idea, pobre Wirt)

-Wirt: *suspiro* -mira asia la ventana-

-?: ¿este asiento está ocupado?

-Wirt: adelante –sin mirarlo-

Pasaron unos segundos y Wirt se cansó de mirar el paisaje y decidió levantarse e irse, sin mirar ni hablar al que tenía al frente

Afuera

Wirt caminaba por el campus hasta que…

-Greg: Wirt

-Wirt: ¿Greg? –Se volte a- Greg

-Greg: Wirt –le abrasa- ¿Qué paso? Te espere en la parada del autobús y no apareciste, así que biné por ti

-Wirt: ¿Qué? No… Greg ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero?

-Greg: lo encontré en la calle, ¿Wirt por qué no llegaste? Quedamos en encontrarnos ¿recuerdas?

-Wirt: oh no… Greg lo siento lo avía olvidado… vamos –se dirige a la salida y deja atrás a Greg-

-Greg: Wirt –lo alcanza- ¿estás bien? Te noto deprimido

-Wirt: *suspiro* si… no fue un buen día Greg

-Greg: oooh Wirt lo siento, pero eso a veces pasa y no debes deprimirte por eso supéralo

-Wirt: lo sé pero…

-Greg: eso es algo normal no lo olvides Wirt, no eres el único y no debes deprimirte por eso, no debes dejarte vencer se fuerte y supéralo. Recuerda, mente positiva día positivo

-Wirt: tienes razón Greg un mal día no me arruinara el año universitario y además me armare de valor para lo que me espera en casa

-Greg: ¿Qué te espera en casa?

-Wirt: no lose Greg… y eso es lo que me da más miedo

-Greg: Hmmm… ¿sabes? Hoy tampoco fue un buen día para mi

-Wirt: ¿Por qué? –Se detienen y lo mira-

-Greg: bueno… –lo mira- en vez de encontrarme 500 dólares me encontré solo 60… que mal día

-Wirt: QUE Greg eso no es... *suspiro* olvídalo –se aleja caminando- gracias por animarme Greg

-Greg: para eso estoy hermano –lo alcanza-

*minutos después en la casa de Wirt y Greg*

Wirt y Greg había descubierto un lado de su madre que no conocían, un lado en que los dos deseaban no volver a ver nunca especialmente Wirt, pues él fue quien lo recibió todo y Greg fue el quien lo vio.

Pero esta bes Wirt no fue castigado (aun) pues Greg al ver en problemas a su hermano mayor se volvió SÚPER HERMANO eh hizo el teatro del niño traumatizado, gritando, pataleando y gritando: WAAAAAAAAAAAH ESA NO ES MI MAMAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAA (está llorando no riendo, creo que escribí muy mal el llanto)

Wirt por un momento creyó que a Greg en verdad le avía afectado hasta que vio que Greg, guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa cundo su mama dejo de mirarlo por un segundo.

Wirt al notar que todo era una farsa cogió su plato (con su almuerzo) y subió a su cuarto mientras que su madre trataba de sacar a Greg debajo del sofá y mientras subía juro mentalmente que le compraría a Greg su torta favorita de triple chocolate (aunque eso significara dar todos sus ahorros)

*en la habitación*

Wirt trato de almorzar tranquilo pero le fue imposible pues los gritos de Greg se escuchaban desde el segundo piso y eso no le ayudaba a relajarse, así que cerró la puerta y puso música en su reproductor de cintas (aunque eso no le ayudo mucho pues aún seguían escuchándose los gritos de Greg pero… un poco más suave)

*5 horas después *

Wirt estaba saliendo de la universidad y esta vez para su suerte:

aunque La madre de Wirt lo castigo quitándole todos sus ahorros y dejándolo 5 mese encerrado en su casa, no le grito (posible mente para que Greg no la ollera) y con eso fue suficiente para que Wirt se sintiera menos castigado y a la vez menos culpable, pues el bien savia que se lo merecía por arruinar las cosas de su madre

ya estaba a punto de salir de la universidad y no hubo ningún inconveniente no hubo:

Ningún retraso

Ningún descuido

Ninguna burla

Y

Ningún muchacho que le echara agua encima

Todo el día de clase fue normal (que aburrido) nada fuera de lo común y eso para Wirt fue maravilloso.

Ya llego el autobús

Wirt tuvo que correr pero para más de su suerte llego a tiempo y subió sin ningún problema y por último se sentó atrás

Cuando el autobús comenzó a avanzar Wirt por una extraña razón voltio su cabeza asia atrás y vio desde lejos a…

-Wirt: no…no… es imposible –shockeado- es… el

En la puerta de la universidad, estaba de nuevo ese hombre que apareció en su pesadilla y en la calle

ERA EL

Con su vestimenta negra, su capa de piel, sus ojos dorados y ese amuleto en su pecho pero… no tenía los cuernos… además toda su ropa estaba llena de tierra y tenía muchas jóvenes hermosas a su alrededor

-Wirt: es el… en verdad es el… -se da un golpe mental por haber olvidado algo tan importante ESPERA… ¿Por qué es importante?-

Lo último que pudo ver Wirt fue la sonrisa cariñosa que le dio ese hombre de vestimenta negra antes de desaparecer

Continuara…

Aviso: gracias por leer y perdón por mis errores de ortografía


	3. Chapter 3

_11/04/2016_

 _Hoy lo único que pude descubrir del jardinero fue que se llama Lewis palacios_

 _No es mucho pero aún tengo esa extraña necesidad de saber quién es el_

 _Que aparezca en mis pesadillas es por algo ¿no?_

 _02/05/2016_

 _01: 55 A.M._

 _Esta noche de nuevo soñé la misma pesadilla_

 _Todo es siempre igual, yo con mi disfraz en lo desconocido sosteniendo la linterna, que aparezca Lewis con cuernos y esos espeluznantes ojos mirándonos_

 _Lo único diferente es la corta conversación que tenemos_

 _Esta vez me dijo que tuviera cuidado con las chicas_

 _¿Pero qué significa eso?_

 _02/05/2016_

 _8:35 A.M._

 _Ya sé por qué Lewis con cuernos me dijo que tuviera cuidado con las chicas_

 _Hoy en la universidad un grupo de mujeres me amenazaron y comenzaron a tener ideas muy locas sobre mí_

 _Me dijeron que era gay y que si seguía acosando a Lewis me llevarían a hospital_

 _Obvia mente no les creí_

 _02/05/2016_

 _11:33 A.M._

 _Las mismas chicas me echaron mi sopa de pollo en la cabeza_

 _Al parecer no bromean_

 _Será mejor dejar la investigación por un tiempo y además de dejar de sentarme en la ventana donde puedo ver clara mente a Lewis trabajar_

 _Iré primero a lavarme y luego iré a la biblioteca donde investigare más sobre los sueños_

 _19/06/2016_

 _Descubrí ase días que en los sueños pueden aparecer gente que solo viste una sola ves_

 _Eso explica cómo puedo soñar con el pero eso no contesta todas mis preguntas_

 _¿Dónde lo vi?_

 _¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que tengo un sueño, siempre es lo mismo, pero con diferente conversación?_

 _¿Por qué sueño tanto con él?_

 _¿Cómo me puede hablar con asuntos de la realidad?_

 _¿Cómo supo sobre las chicas?_

 _¿Por qué me parece tan familiar?_

 _¿Por qué tiene los cuernos de la_

 _Debó seguir investigando_

 _20/06/2016_

 _09: 30 A.M._

 _Hoy las mismas chicas me pillaron espiando a Lewis_

 _Una de ellas sabia boxeo y me dejo un morado en el pecho_

 _Me duele mucho tendré que ir a la enfermería_

 _Tengo que hacer algo con esas chicas o si no_

 _No podre descubrir las respuestas_

 _20/06/2016_

 _09:40 A.M._

 _Mientras estaba en la enfermería algo sorprendente paso_

 _Lewis y las chicas entraron con el rector, y lo que paso fue algo que nunca olvidare_

 _Lewis acuso a las chicas y yo obviamente le dije que era cierto_

 _Ellas comenzaron a negar la acusación, pude ver en sus ojos de que se sentían lastimadas de que su AMOR les allá delatado_

 _Al final las excusas no funcionaron e imploraron con lágrimas y moco que no era cierto_

 _Incluso comenzaron a decir que era gay y que estaba acosando a Lewis_

 _Obvio que dije que no era gay e invente que la razón por la cual veía a Lewis, era para ver cómo se debía cuidar las plantas porque a mí me gusta la jardinería_

 _Lo último de que me gusta la jardinería es cierto así que no estaba mintiendo completa mente_

 _Al ver la cara de duda del rector le dije que incluso tenía novia y aun con cara de duda me dio la razón y se llevó a las chicas quienes le pedían ayuda a Lewis_

 _Al final quede solo con el jardinero_

 _Un momento muy incómodo para mí_

 _El tiempo se me hiso eterno e incomodo_

 _No me ayudaba mucho de que Lewis estuviera ahí parado enfrente mío mirando la ventana en silencio_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que dijo_

 _-si quieres aprender de jardinería búscame cuando tengas tiempo-_

 _Y se fue dejándome solo con la mente en blanco_

 _La verdad no sé qué hacer_

 _Por un lado tengo la perfecta oportunidad de saber más sobre Lewis_

 _Y por el otro siento una gran incomodidad estar cerca de el_

 _Me hace sentir como si fuera un pequeño insect_

-Jasón Funderberker: hola Wirt

-Wirt: eh… -deja de escribir en su libreta y mira asía su amigo- oh hola Jasón Funderberker

-Jasón Funderberker: te veo entretenido con esa libreta que escribes

-Wirt: eh… si… son notas que escribo para no olvidar nada jejeje

-Jasón Funderberker: no es mala idea, tal vez yo la use dime ¿funciona?

-Wirt: oh si es buen método… me… me ayuda mucho cuando tengo dificultad de recordar algo

-Jasón Funderberker: muy astuto Wirt, nos vamos

-Wirt: claro te estaba esperando después de todo –se levanta del suelo- vamos

Los dos se encaminaron asia la salida, Jasón Funderberker habla de cómo le fue en su día mientras que Wirt solo se limitaba a escuchar

Desde hace unas semanas los dos se ivan juntos y para ambos les era agradable estar con un amigo hasta que llegaron a la parada del autobús

-Jason Funderberker: adios Wirt

-Wirt: adiós Jasón Funderberker –vio como la silueta de su amigo se iba desapareciendo desde la distancia- …*suspiro* -esculca en su maletín y saca su libreta y lápiz- me quede en…

 _Me hace sentir como si fuera un pequeño insecto_

 _No sé porque_

 _Es cierto que su ropa, altura y expresión son un poco intimidantes. Pero lo demás no_

 _Él no tenía una expresión de que TE VOY A MATAR o una cara de pervertido_

 _Es todo lo contrario, su expresión seria y relajada le dan un aire de responsabilidad, juventud y misterio (cosa que de alguna forma atrae a las chicas) mientras que su rostro es realmente atractivo_

-Wirt: … PERO QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR

-?: no lo sé niño, pero te vas a subir sí o no

Al escuchar eso Wirt alza la cabeza y ve al conductor del bus

-Wirt: oh si señor que pena –su ve y el autobús se va

*en la casa de Wirt y Greg*

El universitario estaba en su cuarto hablando con su novia en el video chat

-Wirt: entonces la chica más pequeña del grupo me golpea en el pecho

-sara: te encuentras bien

-Wirt: eh –sonrojado- SI si solo un pequeño morado jaja no te preocupes

-sara: deberías ir al médico Wirt, un pequeño golpe no significa que sea inofensivo

-Wirt: no tranquila, ya fui a la enfermería de la universidad

-sara: Mmmm aún no me quedo tranquila, que paso con las chicas

-Wirt: solo sé que el rector las llevo a su oficina nada mas

-sara: es posible que las expulsen, tu universidad es bastante estricta Wirt. Ahí no se aprueba ninguna clase de comportamiento ofensivo

-Wirt: enserio… si es así creo que las expulsaran

-sara: es lo mejor. No sabes cuánto me desagradan las personas que abusan del débil

-Wirt: OYE hago ejercicio

-sara: jajaja lo siento me equivoque de palabra, quise decir al bondadoso que nunca le aria daño a nadie

-Wirt: así está mejor, como van tus estudios

-sara: genial me encanta Wirt, aprendo mucho

-Wirt: enserio

-sara: sí. Estudiar para ser astronauta ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que eh tomado en la vida –sonrojada- incluyendo ser tu novia

-Wirt: EN-enserio… -sonrojado- a mi igual sara… y… que se estudia para ser astronauta

-sara: me dan clases para pilotos aeroespaciales, también varias clases para especialización científica que tratan de…

Se escucha la vos de una mujer gritando "sara"

-sara: es mi tía Wirt me tengo que ir adiós

-Wirt: adiós sara hablamos luego

Se escucha el sonido de una puerta abriéndose

-Greg: Wirt es hora de comer, mama izo frijoles y carne asada

-Wirt: ya voy –guarda el portátil debajo de su cama- Greg puedo… preguntarte algo…

-Greg: mientras no sea preguntas de matemáticas, puedes preguntarme lo que sea

-Wirt: es… es… -nervioso- es normal pensar que un hombre es atractivo

-Greg: claro es normal

-Wirt: ¿enserio?

-Greg: claro, cuando un hombre piensa que ese hombre es un imán para las nenas inconsciente mente está diciendo que es atractivo, yo pienso que eres atractivo como tu piensas que yo soy atractivo es normal pensar eso. Así que no te preocupes

-Wirt: Mmmm si… sí creo que tienes razón

-Greg: Wirt ¿cuándo no eh tenido razón?... no me contestes

Se escucha la voz de la madre de Wirt y Greg llamándolos

-Wirt: YA VAMOS

Wirt estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto hasta que escucha la voz de su hermano diciendo –pero si es raro que te preocupes por eso-

-Wirt: ¿Qué?

-Greg: dije que si es raro que te preocupes por eso

-Wirt: ya oí pero ¿Por qué?

-Greg: pues es común pensar eso no hay nada de raro, así que no hay la necesidad de preocuparse

-Wirt: pues… -enojado- era la primera vez que pienso así… por eso estaba nervioso

-Greg: hmmm tal vez… pero mis instintos de súper hermano me dicen que algo te pasa

-Wirt: no me pasa nada Greg –sigue enojado- vamos

-Greg: mis súper instintos nunca me fallan, algo te pasa

-Wirt: Greg –mas enojado- no me pasa nada, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo

-Greg: si te pasa algo mis instintos me lo dicen

-Wirt: esos instintos no existen

-Greg: AJA LO VES –lo señala con el dedo-

-Wirt: veo que –irritado-

-Greg: dudar de mis instintos de hermano es una obvia observación de que algo te pasa

Se escucha de nuevo el llamado de su madre

-Wirt: no hay tiempo para esto Greg, mama nos llama

-Greg: cuando se trata de la familia siempre hay tiempo, soy tu hermano y se cuándo te pasa algo como tú en mí. Es el instinto de hermanos

-Wirt: Greg… -enfurecido- esto ya es fastidioso

-Greg: …

-Wirt: …

-Greg: ¿es por el hombre?

-Wirt: ¿Qué?

-Greg: que si es por el hombre que piensas que es atractivo

-Wirt: QUE –sonrojado- NO

-Greg: Mmmmm

-Wirt: como que Mmmmm

Se escucha el grito de su madre llamándolos

-Wirt: YA VAMOS –mira a Greg- esto no acaba –se va-

-Greg: no Wirt esto no se acaba –lo dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Continuara….

Gracias por leer y perdón por mis errores de ortografía (con el tiempo mejorare)


End file.
